Conventional computerized devices, such as personal computers, laptop computers, and the like utilize graphical user interface in applications, such as operating systems, and graphical editors (i.e., web page editors, document editors, etc.) that enable users to quickly provide input and create documents and/or projects using “What You See Is What You Get” (WYSIWYG) technology. In general, using a graphical user interface, a user operates an input device such as a mouse or keyboard to manipulate graphical objects on a computer display. The graphical objects are often represented as icons, and the user can operate an input device such as a mouse to move a mouse pointer onto an icon (i.e., graphically overlapping the icon) on the graphical user interface. By depressing a mouse button, the application (such as the operating system desktop) selects the icon, and if the user maintains the mouse button in a depressed state, the user can drag the icon across the graphical user interface. By releasing the mouse button, the icon is placed on the graphical user interface at the current position of the mouse pointer.
Using graphical user interface technology, users can create and update documents (i.e., web pages, brochures, etc) and/or projects, such as a storyboard, by dragging and dropping graphical objects (i.e., text, text boxes, images, etc) into the document and/or project. A storyboard is a digital visual overview of a sequence of events, where each event is an element in the storyboard, usually represented by a thumbnail image or icon. There may be different visual items in the storyboard to represent different types of elements. Each type of element is identically sized regardless of the length of time of the entry (unlike a timeline where the physical size denotes length of time). This is usually used when creating a video or a slideshow, but can be used to for other purposes as well, such as planning a process. Sub-elements (such as timelines, videos, additional information about the element, etc) can be attached to an element in the storyboard, and invoked during execution of the storyboard. For example, a sub-element, such as a video, can be attached to an element, such as a thumbnail image. During execution of the storyboard, when the sequence of events reaches the element (i.e., the thumbnail image), the video (i.e., the sub-element attached to the element) is played. It is this association of sub-elements to elements in the storyboard that work together to create a more interesting tale for the storyboard.